Hunt For The Seven Chaos Emeralds
by Masterob
Summary: The chaos emerald scattered all over the world, now are heroes along with 3 WWE superstars must find these emeralds. Can they get through obsticals of matador assasins, crime lords and combatanents, if you use the C. Brief TailsXRouge seduction scene.
1. Losing the emeralds

**Hunt For the 7 Chaos Emeralds**

_The main characters are owned by Sega, everyone else is owned by wherever they're from, like Capcom or Midway. Rated R for violence and sexual seduction. Guest starring Nunzio, Paul London and Brian Kendrick._

The Seven Chaos Emeralds, 7 magnificent emeralds placed under the care of Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese. They were in the house Chris Thorndyke, the human they stayed with on Earth. They were at his house and the Emeralds are good so that any Chaos control can only be controlled by Sonic. The story begins with Tails making a canon. That can shoot any object to distant places. Amy walked in to check on him. "What are making Tails?" Amy asked. "A canon that can shoot things a far distance", Tails said, repeating what I just said, little bastard, no I didn't mean that, or maybe I did, or maybe not, or maybe I did, I'll get back to the story. "A canon huh? How is that gonna help us?" Amy asked. "It's not, I just don't wanna get rusty on my skills", Tails said. Chris T comes in. "Hey come down, I would like you to meet someone, they are pro wrestlers from WWE visiting us today", Chris T said. Tails and Amy left the room and headed downstairs where Sonic, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese and Chris's friends Helen were. "Tails, Amy, meet the three WWE superstars, from the ECW roster, ECW original and former Cruiserweight champion Nunzio, and from RAW, former tag team champions Paul London and Brian Kendrick", Chris T said. "It's an honor to be here", London said. "So you're the famous fox that flies Sonic everywhere he needs to go, I like that I respect that", Kendrick said. "Yeah, you also spend your time fighting an evil Egg", Nunzio said. "Dude, it's Eggman, as in he's human, but overweight", London said. "Oh", Nunzio said. "Hey Helen, I didn't expect you to be here", Tails said. "I came to see them", Helen said. "You like wrestling?" Tails asked. "Well they are athletic, and that blonde one is really cute", Helen said. Kendrick smiled in a show-off way, which prompted London to threaten a smack to the face. "What were you working on Tails?" Sonic asked. "Come upstairs and I'll show you", Tails said. Everyone went upstairs, though it was hard for Helen as she was wheelchair bound, so Kendrick carried her up the stairs while London helped Nunzio carry the chair. "Easy, easy, whoa, whoa, whoa, stop, wait, you're gonna drop it", London said. "You try moving up correctly and not bash this into anything", Nunzio said. Everyone else went into the room and saw Tails' invention. "Seems kinda useless", Knuckles said. "I need to make sure I don't get rusty", Tails said. "Put something in, see how it works", Sonic said. Tails put in a baseball in the hole and the ball fired very far away. "I wonder how far that thing went", Sonic said. "What's taking so long for London and Nunzio?" Kendrick asked. The two finally entered the room, but tripped over a toolbox Tails kept on the floor and bumped into a shelf that had the box containing the 7 emeralds. 6 of the emeralds fell in the hole and each emerald was fired far away. "Oh shit!" Knuckles shouted. "The emeralds!" Tails shouted. Each emerald went to a different location, one to Spain, one to Miami, one to Japan, one to New York, one to China and one to a road in Denver, Colorado.

Everyone was shocked. "The emeralds are gone!" Amy shouted. "Tails, remember when I said your device was useless? Guess what, it's not, it's a total disaster", Knuckles said. "How was I supposed to know this would happen", Tails said. "You're the genius, you should have detected something", Knuckles said. "Enough people, if it's anyone's fault it's Paul's and James's faults", Kendrick said. "What the hell are you talking about?" Nunzio asked (note, his real name is James Maritato). "You guys are the ones who tripped and knocked the emeralds into the canon and fired them away", London said. "It was an accident", Nunzio said. "Maybe the emeralds shouldn't have been so close to the canon", Sonic said. "Maybe Tails should have paid attention to where he was building his device!" Knuckles shouted. Tails started feeling guilty and started getting teary eyed. "Hey take it easy I didn't mean…" Knuckles tried saying but was cut off. "I think you've said enough Knuckles", Amy said, putting her arms around Tails and patting his head to prevent his crying. "Well I guess all we can do is look for the emeralds, the one remaining should be of some assistance", Sonic said. London looked Green Chaos emerald and gave it to Sonic. "Well let's move", London said. "Wait, are we gonna all fit in the X-Tornado?" Cream asked. "I have something, if you are still interested", Tails said. "Of course we are, I'm sure that Knuckles wouldn't mind, right Knuckles?" Amy asked, still hugging Tails. "Yeah whatever", Knuckles said. Amy glared at Knuckles. "What do want from me?" Knuckles asked. "What do you have in mind?" Helen asked. "I built a plane recently that can carry more people than the X-Tornado, though not as fast", Tails said. "Good, we can all go one it", Sonic said. "Even me?" Helen asked. "I don't know Helen, what would your parents think?" Sonic asked. "I'll send them a note saying I'm with you, please", Helen said. "Ok, but you need to be careful", Sonic said. Everyone got on the new plane and prepared to leave, Tails put the green emerald into the slot to power the machine up. "All right, the chaos emerald was taking them near the first place in America, only it started to move.


	2. First three found

In a small house in the outskirts of Denver, the Raccoon City Survivors Leon, Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Billy Coen, Rebecca Chambers, HUNK, Barry Burton and Carlos Olivera were all relaxing. "What's taking Carlos so log", Chris R asked. "Relax Chris, he'll come soon", Barry said. "I hope so, I'm hungry", Chris R said. "Yeah I would kill for some pizza", Billy said. "Whoa, chill out man", Leon said. "Yeah, no crazy shit", Barry said. Carlos came in to the building with the pizza. "What the fuck took you so long?" Billy asked. "I was looking for good pizza, and I saw this on the road", Carlos said, presenting the Blue Chaos Emerald. "What the fuck is that?" Leon asked. "I don't know, but it's shiny", Carlos said. "It looks like an emerald, but Emeralds are suppose to be green", Rebecca said. "This sure as hell ain't green", Carlos said. "I'm gonna have to look this up", Leon said. The plane was on the way to the house. "The emerald is in there", Tails said. The plane landed and everyone started heading to the door. Billy looked outside. "A bunch of animals, two kids, and three wrestlers are coming this way", Billy said. Tails went to knock, but before he did, Chris R opened the door. "Hi", Tails said, a little nervous. "Hello", Chris R said. "Salute", Billy said. "It's me, your duke", Carlos said. "I hate that Numa-Numa song", Amy said. "That's our favorite song", Chris said. "She' sorry, now did you happen to find an emerald?" Tails asked. "Maybe, what's it to you?" Chris R asked. "We are looking for them, it's like this, only a different color", Tails said, presenting the green Chaos Emerald. "Holy shit, this is the same emerald, only green", Billy said. "Come inside with us", Carlos said. Sonic Heroes went with the Survivors and saw the Emerald under the watch of Leon and Claire. "There it is", Sonic said. "You have one too?" Leon asked. "Yeah, those are Chaos emeralds", Tails said. "Chaos Emeralds? Odd name", Leon said. "Whatever just give us the emerald", Knuckles demanded. "What did you say?" Leon asked. "I said give us the emerald, hard of hearing?" Knuckles asked. Leon seemed annoyed. "Knuckles, don't piss them off", Amy said. "What did I say, I just want the Goddamn Emeralds", Knuckles said. "You're starting to piss me off", Leon said. "We don't like being pissed off", Claire said. Knuckles then punched Leon, Claire, Billy and Chris R and left the area with the emerald and his friends. "Dammit Knuckles, why'd you have to go and punch them?" Amy asked. "I got the emerald didn't I?" Knuckles asked. Leon came out of the room. "Kill them!" Leon shouted to his friends, so everyone opened fire on Sonic Heroes, though they were able to make it on the plane. They lifted off and left, with the Survivors still shooting. "Get the truck and follow them", Leon said. Everyone got in the truck and left. "That was close", Chris T said. "Let's just look for the other chaos emerald", Tails said, as the search continued.

In Miami, Tommy Vercetti is in his office conducting business with Claude and CJ. "Take my gang, plus the Yakuza from Claude, and the Groove Street Families from CJ, we can have a mega gang", Tommy said. "Interesting", CJ said. Paul and Maccer came into the office. "Tommy, look what we found", Paul said. He then revealed to Tommy the Cyan Chaos Emerald. "Holy shit, where'd you get that?" Tommy asked. It was outside when we found it, looks cool doesn't it", Maccer said. "It looks like an emerald, but I thought those things were green", CJ said. "Who gives a shit, this looks like its worth a lot of money", Tommy said. Sonic Heroes landed outside. "Let's go in", Sonic said. Everyone went to the door but saw steps along the way. Kendrick carried Helen, while Nunzio and London were carrying the wheelchair. "Easy, don't drop it", London said. "I'm going easy, you are the one who shouldn't fucking drop it", Nunzio said. "That thing doesn't look that heavy", Amy said. "It's not that its heavy, it is for one person, we just have a hard time moving together to make sure we don't drop it", London said. Tails knocked on the door. "I'll get it", CJ said. He opened the door. "What do you want…what the fuck are you people?" CJ asked. "I'm Miles Prower, AKA Tails, these are my friends, I know we look different, but that's not important, we are looking for a chaos emerald, similar to these", Tails said, pulling out the red emerald with Sonic holding the green one. "Holy shit, come inside, go to Tommy's office upstairs", CJ said. London and Nunzio were unhappy with the stairs. "Helen, how and why are you handicapped?" London asked. "You guys made the choice to help", Helen said. "Because we are nice people", Nunzio said. Everyone went upstairs to see Tommy. "Yo Tommy, some people are here to see you, though I wouldn't call them people", CJ said. Everyone glared at him for that remark. "What the fuck do you want me to say?" CJ asked. Everyone ignored him and went to Tommy. "Excuse me sir", Tails said. Tommy looked at Tails and seemed a little confused. "What is it um…fox kid?" Tommy asked. "I am looking for an emerald, similar to these", Tails said, with him and Sonic showing Tommy the Chaos emeralds. "You mean like this?" Tommy asked, showing them the emerald that he found a little while ago. "Yeah, the Cyan emerald, may we have it back?" Tails asked. "You would lose something this valuable and precious, I don't think you're fit to have this thing", Tommy said. "Please sir, it's in the best interest of everyone that you give us the Chaos emerald", Tails said. "I don't know what if you lose it again and it lands in some asshole's hands?" Tommy asked. "That's what just happened and why we are trying to get it back", Knuckles said. "What are you implying?" Tommy asked. "Just give us the fucking emerald if you wanna walk away with your teeth still in your mouth", Knuckles said. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson", Tommy said. "Dammit Knuckles", Tails said. Knuckles went and punched Tommy, Claude and CJ, then grabbed the emerald and headed downstairs. "Shoot those motherfuckers!" Tommy shouted. Tommy, Claude and CJ shot at Sonic Heroes, but they made it to the plane and flew off. "Follow them", Tommy said, with him and his friends getting in his car, a stinger. "You screwed up again Knuckles, we almost got killed again", Tails said. "Well at least we got the 3rd emerald, let's go to the fourth one", Knuckles said. "Ok, but no more trouble", Tails said. Little did the group know; Paul and Maccer were in the trunk of the plane.

In New York City, Solid Snake, Otacon and Raiden were walking down a street dressed in normal clothes. "What a nice day, it beats going into the line of fire all the time", Otacon said. "Yeah, kick back and relax", Raiden said. "What's that?" Snake asked. They all saw the purple Chaos Emerald. "That looks like an emerald, oddly enough it's purple, not green", Otacon said. "Let's hold on to it, I don't know where it came from, but it most likely has an owner, and that owner may be hell bent on finding that thing", Raiden said. Sonic Heroes reached New York. "This may be a problem, these streets are very busy and I don't know where we are going to land the plane", Amy said. "Let's land near that harbor", London said. "What if this thing gets stolen, I've heard about the crime rate in New York", Tails said. "Relax, who's gonna steal a plane?" Sonic asked. "Ok", Tails said, then he landed and everyone looked around. People were staring at them. "What are they looking at?" Cream asked. "They're probably looking at us, as we are not everyday people", Amy said. "Whatever, lets find this emerald, all this is starting to get on my nerve", Knuckles said. They searched around and saw three guys go down the street and saw the emerald in one of their hands. "I saw one of the emeralds", Tails said. Everyone followed the three guys and eventually went into an ally. Sonic Heroes followed them inside the ally, but they didn't find anyone. "That's strange, I swore I could have saw some people come in this area", Tails said. The three appeared behind Sonic Heroes. "Freeze!" Raiden said, aiming his handgun, with Snake and Otacon doing the same. "Don't shoot, no more", Tails said. "We saw you follow us, what do you want?" Raiden asked. "We just want that emerald", Tails said. "This thing?" Otacon asked, holding it up. Tails showed them the green one, Sonic showed the red one and Knuckles showed the Cyan one. "Well I'll be damned", Snake said. "May we have that back, and let's do this quick before my friend here gets us into a firefight like he did with the two other groups we met", Tails said. The 3 guys huddled together. "We'll tell you what, if you did get into a firefight, you are probably being followed, so we'll join you and watch your back", Raiden said. Sonic Heroes huddled. "Ok, but can we really trust you? What are your names?" Tails asked. "I'm Raiden, that's Otacon and this man is Solid Snake", Raiden said. "_The_ Solid Snake?" London asked. "The one and only", Snake said. "It will be an honor if you joined us", Nunzio said. Everyone headed to the ship, but Paul and Maccer were outside getting a chili dog. "I love these New York chili dogs", Maccer said. Paul saw the group coming back. "Motherfucker, Maccer get inside", Paul said, upon seeing Sonic Heroes and Snake's group. Everyone entered the plane. "Time to fly this thing", Tails said. "You can fly this thing?" Otacon asked. "Fly it, I built it", Tails said. "Incredible", Otacon said. "Let's move out", Tails said. "Where do we go now?" Amy asked. "From the looks of it, we may have to leave the country for the remaining emeralds", Tails said. "Don't we need passports for that?" Cream asked. "Forget about it, fly away Miles", Nunzio said. "Don't call me Miles", Tails said. "Sorry, I didn't know you didn't like your real name", Nunzio said. "That makes two of us", Raiden said. "You don't like your real name either?" Tails asked. "Yeah, my real name is Jack, seems dull, I prefer my codename over my real name, only my wife calls me Jack", Raiden said. "You're married, your wife's lucky, her husband is really handsome", Amy said. Raiden blushed a little on that comment. "Anyway, let's fly off", Tails said. As they flew off, Tommy and friends grabbed their own plane and followed, so did the Survivors


	3. Vega

In Spain, in an underground cage match bout, the deadly masked narcissist Vega is dominating his match against his opponent, and has eventually defeated him in battle. "You did it Vega", his friend Cammy said. "Yeah, you are really dominating these suckers", Balrog said. "Indeed I am", Vega said. They all went back to his mansion, along the way; Vega saw something near his house. "Hello how did this get here?" Vega asked. He found the yellow chaos emerald near his house. "What is that?" Balrog asked. "It's a yellow emerald", Vega said. "Aren't emeralds normally green?" Balrog asked. "Who cares, it is of great beauty", Vega said. "Wear it for your bullfight tomorrow, it would look good on you", Cammy said. "And for your cage fight", Balrog said. "Indeed I shall", Vega said. Sonic Heroes decided to spend the night in a hotel. They got a decent room due to the recognition to London, Kendrick, Nunzio and Sonic. Snake tried to keep himself under and didn't bring attention to him. "Now what?" Amy asked. "Tomorrow we'll find the Chaos Emerald, we've found them before", Tails said. "Yeah, but now it's getting boring, we're in Spain, lets do something fun, what's something they do around here?" Amy asked. "Let's go to the bull fight tomorrow, that's a popular Spain tradition", Tails said. "Bull fight?" Cream asked. "Fine, lets go tomorrow", Raiden said. The next day, everyone went to the bull fight arena. "This is a bull fight arena?" Amy asked. "Around here it's called _Corrida De Torros_", Raiden said. They took their seats and they saw the bull released, and the matador Vega. Tails looked on Vega's waist and saw the yellow chaos emerald. "Sonic look, that matador has a chaos emerald", Tails said. "Well I'll be damned", Sonic said. Vega bowed to the crowd and held up the emerald and kissed it for good luck, then threw a rose to a girl and prepared. Vega put on a good show as he dodged the bull's attacks and eventually defeated the bull with a bloody mess. "That poor bull", Cream said. "This is their tradition, killing poor defenseless animals?" Amy asked. "That bull had horns, what more do you want from that sucker?" Nunzio asked. "I don't know, but these people are barbarians", Amy said. "It's not polite to judge people based on their tradition, this is a noble sport and the bull dies nobly in the ring, anyway I heard you like to destroy robots, and I kill people as part of the army, so how does that make us different from that matador", Raiden said. "Robots don't have feelings and you fought to defend your country", Amy said. "And that matador fought to defend himself", Knuckles said. "Shut up Knuckles", Amy said. "And why would you say robots don't have feelings, what about Gamma and Omega?" Knuckles asked. "Listen you…"Amy was saying. "Look we gotta follow that matador, he has the chaos emerald and we can't let him go far", Sonic said. "Ok, let's go", Raiden said, as everyone began to follow Vega.

They were lead to a house, a big one. "What is this place?" Tails asked. "Who knows, but its big", Otacon said. Everyone went inside the mansion and discreetly followed Vega; he met up with Balrog and Cammy in his room, while everyone stayed outside and listened in on the conversation. "That was a great fight today, you slaughtered that bull", Balrog said. "A noble death from a noble man", Vega said. "Looks like that emerald really came in handy as a good luck charm", Cammy said. "My dear Cammy, I don't need luck to win, it's a natural thing for me", Vega said. "How arrogant", Knuckles said. Vega looked puzzled and looked at the direction of his door. "Someone is out there", Vega said. "Oh shit, he knows we're here", Amy said. Balrog and Cammy opened the door and revealed everyone. "Who are you people?" Vega asked. "Hi, I'm Miles Prower, you can call me Tails, but you can also call me Miles if you want, I don't care, that emerald you have there, it's ours so can we please (gulps) have it back?" Tails said, a little nervous about talking to Vega. "This? This beautiful emerald is yours?" Vega asked. Tails showed the green emerald, Sonic showed the red, Knuckles showed the cyan and Snake showed the purple. "Ah, a collection I see, well that's too bad, you didn't take care of this piece of beauty, so what makes you think you deserve it back?" Vega asked. "Not this shit again, look pal we didn't travel half-way through the Goddamn world to hear your bullshit, just give us the chaos emerald", Knuckles said. "How dare you speak to me in that manners, if you want the emerald, you will have to face me in battle", Vega said. "I like how you think, where do you want to settle this?" Knuckles asked. "Go down to the battle cage, Balrog and Cammy will show you the way, we will fight for this emerald", Vega said. "Ok then, lets go everyone", Knuckles said. "Just what we need, more problems", Tails said. "We never had it easy buddy", Sonic said. "That man seems like such a violent person", Amy said. "Coming from the girl who threatens to hit people with her oversized hammer", Knuckles said. Amy whipped out her Piko-Piko hammer. "What did you say?" Knuckles asked. "See, you're threatening me with your hammer", Knuckles said. "I am not violent, am I everyone?" Amy asked, facing the group, still holding her hammer. Everyone stood around a little nervous. "Well Amy, you are violent at times, but you are only like that if the situation calls for it, you are usually very sweet", Tails said. "You really think so Tails, aw you are so sweet", Amy said, hugging Tails. "Yes Tails, you are a nice boy", Cream said, also hugging Tails. Cheese also hugged Tails. "Let's move before you make me and Cammy vomit", Balrog said. He and Cammy continued to the cage. "Jerks", Amy said, still holding Tails by his shoulder, with Cream holding the other. "Tails is so lucky", Otacon said. "Why, you never had two girls hold your shoulders", Snake asked. "That's a low blow Snake", Otacon said.

Everyone arrived in the cage area of the mansion. "What is this place?" Tails asked. "This is where Vega does his underground fighting", Balrog said. "He's also a fighter?" Helen asked. "Of course he is, that's why he challenged you little friends", Cammy said. "I though he just underestimated him, I didn't know he was some sort of professional", Helen said. Balrog took Knuckles to the cage. "In the cage echidna", Balrog said. Knuckles entered the cage. "Where's Vega?" Tails asked. "Look up", Cammy said. They all saw a masked man on the balcony. "Good evening everyone, tonight you shall witness a rather unique battle, it will be me vs. a humanoid echidna", Vega said. He jumped to the ring and landed on his feet. "That was a long drop, how did he do that?" Chris T asked. "He's not your average person, he is very fast and resilient", Balrog said. This caught Sonic's attention. "What do you mean fast?" Sonic asked. "The way he moves, that echidna doesn't stand a chance", Cammy said. "This battle will be for this emerald, let's begin", Vega said, after showing everyone the emerald. Knuckles ran in to punch Vega, but he dodged out of the way and sliced Knuckles' back. "Ah damn", Knuckles said. "That guy's crazy, he fights with 3 silver claws, and what's with the mask?" Tails asked. "The mask is to protect his face from any type of damage", Cammy said. "How pathetic", Chris T said. "Shut up you little homo", Balrog said. "What? I'm not gay", Chris T said. "No one wants to hear about your love life, lets just watch the battle", Cammy said. Knuckles constantly tried to punch Vega, but he was unable to connect, and Vega kept kicking and cutting Knuckles. Knuckles went for a punch to the face, but Vega dodged Matrix style, and kicked Knuckles in the back of the head. He then jumped and cut Knuckles' arm. Knuckles was leaving a bloody mess on the ground he stood on. "This isn't good, Knuckles is too small to lose all that blood", Sonic said. "Have you had enough?" Vega asked. Knuckles was on his knee, so Vega lowered himself to Knuckles' level. "Are you in pain, why don't you just quit before you end up dead?" Vega asked. Knuckles seized the opportunity to punch Vega in the face with a hard hit, then another to the stomach, and another strike to the face, this time breaking the mask. Cammy and Balrog were chocked. "What do you think of me now?" Knuckles asked. Vega stood up and glared at Knuckles. "How dare you strike my beautiful face", Vega said, with insanity in his eyes and blood from his mouth. "Enough of your face, focus on the fucking match", Knuckles said. Vega sped in and delivered and uppercut to Knuckles, then a kick to the stomach, then he grabbed him by the neck. "Let's see how you like it when somebody starts fucking up your face you bastard", Vega said and slammed Knuckles' face against the cage. "Damn, Vega's really pissed off", Balrog said. "Forget it, your friend is gonna lose", Cammy said. "He can't lose", Sonic said. Vega did his trademark triple rolling German suplex to Knuckles and then climbed the top of the cage. Before he jumped, he saw the look and concern in the eyes of Knuckles' friends. He started down at Knuckles for a bit, and then decided to jump. Knuckles looked up and saw Vega coming down at him, and he thrusted his claw at Knuckles' neck. Everyone looked away, but after awhile they heard no stabbing noise. Everyone turned to see that Vega stopped his claw millimeters away from Knuckles' neck. "You lose", Vega said to Knuckles' face. Vega raised his hand in victory. Everyone but Sonic Heroes cheered for the victory.

Sonic and his friends entered the cage and checked on Knuckles. "You did a helluva fight there Knuckles", Sonic said. "But we don't get the chaos emerald", Amy said. "I wonder why he didn't kill Knuckles, maybe he's not as crazy as everyone thinks", Nunzio said. "You should consider yourself lucky, not everyone who faces Vega leaves this cage alive", Balrog said. Tails went up to Vega. "Mr. Vega, I know we had a deal, but we really need that chaos emerald", Tails said. "Why is this thing so important to you", Vega asked. "We need to keep them safe so we can go back home in the future once we master the chaos control", Tails said. Vega stared at the emerald, then at Tails. "If this thing is really important to you, how did it get lost?" Vega asked. "It was a little mistake, I was testing an invention that went horribly wrong", Tails said. "Worst invention ever", Knuckles said. Tails glared at Knuckles. "You know I could beat you up if I wanted you because Vega did a good job of softening you up", Tails said. "It's true, you're lucky you are alive", Vega said. The survivors entered the arena and saw the main group, but also noticed Vega. "Illegal underground fighting, I'll take care of that", Leon said, and he aimed a shotgun at Vega. "See you around sucker", Leon said. Tails saw Leon with the gun and acted fast and moved Vega out the way of the shotgun blast. "What the fuck?" Vega said. The rest of the survivors entered and started shooting and everyone took cover behind tables and the cage-ring apron. Snake, Raiden and Otacon returned fire; Snake had a shotgun, Raiden had an M4 and Otacon had a pistol. Tommy, Claude and CJ arrived in the area as well and opened fire. "There are too many of them", Otacon said. "See all the trouble you get us into Knuckles?" Tails said. "Shut up Miles", Knuckles said. "I'll distract them, with this, a ninja smoke pellet", Vega said. "You're a ninja?" Tails asked. "No, though I studied jiujutsu and I can really use this in various situations", Vega said. He then ran out and jumped around, dodging the bullets and threw some pellets, and he led everyone out a back entrance. "Fuck they escaped", Tommy said. "Tommy Vercetti?" Leon asked. "Yeah, I'm after those pricks", Tommy said. "Looks like we should form an alliance", Carlos said. "Whoa, let's not rush into anything", Leon said. "Oh please, we have a common enemy, alliance", Carlos said. "We don't have much to lose", HUNK said. "Fine", Leon said. Meanwhile outside, Paul and Maccer came back from a fiesta with beer and hero sandwiches. "I wonder if Tommy's caught his enemy", Paul said. "No, the enemy is coming", Maccer said, pointing at Sonic Heroes. Vega was with the group too. "Thanks for giving us the Chaos Emerald after all", Tails said. "You saved my life, I'm just doing what's right", Vega said. "Thank you, I hope we see you again soon", Tails said. "Yeah, me too, and shouldn't that echidna be in the vet?" Vega asked. "He's too stubborn, don't worry we patched him up good", Tails said. "I hope so", Vega said. "Good-bye Vega, sorry I called you a barbarian", Amy said. "You did what now?" Vega asked. "Nothing, bye!" Amy called out. Vega, Balrog and Cammy waved as they left. "Let's move away", Vega said. The Survivors and Tommy's crew followed them discreetly.


	4. Mortal Kombat!

The next chaos emerald was in China, the blue emerald it was founded by Mortal Kombat veteran Johnny Cage, he took it to the Shaolin Temple, and showed it to Rayden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sonya Blade and Sub-Zero. "Fancy isn't it?" Cage asked. "Yes it is, it is an emerald, but its blue", Lao said. "A weird phenomenon", Sub-Zero said. "What is it exactly lord Rayden?" Liu asked. "I'm not sure Liu Kang, but I sense a lot of power in it", Rayden asked. Outside, Sonic Heroes landed and made their way inside. "Since Knuckles is hurt, we won't have to worry about him threatening anyone", Tails said. "What did you day?" Knuckles threatened. "Hey Knuckles, shut the fuck up", Raiden said. "Wow, I never thought I'd hear anyone say that to Knuckles", Sonic said. Tails knocked on the door. "Who can that be?" Cage asked. He opened the door. "Yeah what is…oh my God, what the hell are you things?" Cage asked. "We aren't _things_, we're humanoid animals from another planet you jerk, and do you have an emerald like this?" Tails asked, showing the green emerald. "Yes, we do, and who the hell do you think you are calling me a jerk? I'm Johnny Cage, the sexiest thing on the planet", Cage said. "Actually Vega's the sexiest thing on the planet", Amy said. "I think he described himself as the most beautiful thing in the world", Cream said. "Hey fuck Vega, he's got nothing on me", Cage said. Sonya came to the door. "What the hell is taking so long", Sonya said. "I'm talking to these people who apparently think I'm a jerk", Cage said. "Who's the trouble causer now?" Knuckles asked Tails. Tails got angry and punched out Knuckles. Sonic backed away. "Remind me never to get on Tails' bad side, especially if I endured a battle from Vega", Sonic said. Everyone went inside. "You said something about the emerald I believe", Rayden said. "Yeah, we have 5 of the seven, you have the sixth, so may we have it back?" Tails asked. "Why should we hand it over, this thing has a lot of power and you were careless", Liu said. "It was an accident, please return it", Tails said. "Sure, on one condition, you must defeat us in Mortal Kombat", Liu Kang said. "Are you kidding me? Knuckles didn't even start trouble this time", London said. "These people so seem more concerned than the others", Sonic said. "Yeah, they're aware of the intense power", Snake said. "Then it's settled, me, Kung Lao, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage and Sub-Zero will take on you in 5 different matches", Liu said. "Ok then, lets commence battle", Raiden said.

The battles took place in a mini-ring. First up to battle was Johnny Cage. "I'll take him", Snake said. "Great, I get some type of old man", Cage said. "Show some respect for Solid Snake", Otacon said. "Fight!" Rayden said. Cage went in for a shadow kick, but Snake dodged and ran in to punch Cage in the face, knocking his sunglasses off. "Hey watch the shades", Cage said. "You're like Vega only you're concerned with your sunglasses", Snake said. Cage then punched Snake in the face and did a split punch. Snake stumbled to the ground in pain as his nose bled. "Now what old timer?" Cage asked. Snake then did an uppercut to Cage and he lifted him up in a fireman's carry and then dropped Cage on the floor. Snake waited for Cage to get up, and then used his intense fighting skills to knock Cage from the ring. "Winner of the first round is Solid Snake", Rayden said. "You just lost to an old-timer kid", Snake said. "Rub it in will you', Cage said, with some blood on his mouth. "Buzz off Cage, and your last movie sucked", Otacon said. "Fuck you nerd", Cage said, walking away.

Next person up to fight was Sub-Zero. "I'm up next", Tails said. "Are you nuts, that guy will kill you", Knuckles said. "Relax, I think I can take him", Tails said, and he got in the ring. "Begin", Rayden said. "Ok ninja man, you are so going down", Tails said, pointing to the floor. He did a few fight stances, while Sub-Zero maintained the one he had. Tails then sped in and threw some punches at Sub-Zero, but he missed them all, then he was kneed in the gut and kicked in the air, causing him to fall, but he stopped by using his tails to fly. "This guy's tough", Tails said, wiping some blood from his mouth. Tails sped in and used his tails to cut Sub-Zero a little. "He cut him?" Amy asked. His tails move as fast as a helicopter, I'm not surprised he cut his arm", Sonic said. Sub-Zero held the wound he got from Tails, it was bleeding a little. Tails sped in to attack again, but Sub-Zero froze him and kicked him off, shattering the ice, but not shattering Tails, and he fell out the ring. "Winner of the second round is Sub-Zero", Rayden said. Amy and Cream went to Tails. "Are you all right?" Amy asked. "I'm fine, a little frostbite but I'm fine", Tails said. "Serves you right", Knuckles said. "Shut up Knuckles", Amy said.

Next person to fight was Kung Lao. "I'll try this guy", Kendrick said. He stepped in the ring. "A WWE superstar vs. a Kombatant", Otacon said. "Fight", Rayden said. Kendrick did a dropkick to Lao, but Lao got up and did his own dropkick. Kendrick did some punching, but Lao blocked the punches and sent Kendrick back with a punch of his own. Kendrick got up and did a few kicks and connected with some. Lao did a kick to the head, but Kendrick ducked and punched Lao in the stomach. Kendrick then did an arm drag to Lao, but he got back up and threw his hat at Kendrick, which sliced his shoulder, causing some blood. Lao then ran in and did a massive punch-kick combo and knocked Kendrick out the ring. "Kung Lao wins", Rayden said. Lao exited the ring and everyone went to Kendrick. "That looks like a nasty cut", Nunzio said. "Yeah, we better get that patched up", Amy said. They took him to the ship and got him some medical supplies. "If we don't win the next one, we'll lose", Tails said. "Maybe those guys will show up again and you can save the lives of these Kombatants", Sonic said. "Or we can just win the next two matches", Tails said.

Next person to fight was Sonya Blade. "I'll go in", London said. "Are you sure, we need to think this clearly", Tails said. "Relax, I got it", London said. He entered and had a stare down with Sonya. "Fight", Rayden said. Sonya went to kick London, but he was able to move and elbow Sonya in the back. "Not bad", Sonya said, then delivered a kick to London in the gut, then a clothesline to bring him down. London got back up and arm dragged her, and then put her in a short arm scissors. She broke out the move then did a belly to belly side slam. London then used an on-ground kick to the face which caused her nosebleed. London did a suplex to get her down, and then connected with an on-ground shooting star press. "No wonder WWE hired him", Sonic said. "In his debut match, he got a shot at the WWE title against then champion Brock Lesnar, but the match ended in disqualification, and a belt can't change hands on DQ", Otacon said. When Sonya got up, London did a super-kick which knocked her out the ring. "Winner is Paul London", Rayden said. "We just need one more win", Tails said. "That's good", Snake said.

The last person to fight was Liu Kang. "I think I can handle him", Sonic said, and entered the ring. "Two men, both champions in their own rights", Otacon said. "Fight", Rayden said. Liu threw a kick at Sonic, but he jumped out the way and punched Liu in the face. Liu then kicked Sonic right in the gut, then gave him an uppercut and then slammed him on the ground. Liu then did a fireball and Sonic dodged out of the way, and did an attack to Liu's gut, then head butted him under the chin and knocked him into the air. Liu Kang got up and prepared an attack, but Sonic punched him right in the gut, but Liu reacted fast and chopped him to the floor. They both moved really fast, dodging each others attacks, but eventually Liu hit his dropkick. Sonic got up just as Amy, Nunzio and Kendrick came back, and did a tornado attack that lifted Liu into the air and hit a spin attack that knocked Liu out of the ring. "Sonic wins", Rayden said. "Yay Sonic", Tails said. "Good job", Helen said. "Thanks", Sonic said. Liu went up to Sonic. "Here's something that you earned", Liu said, presenting the blue Chaos emerald to Sonic. "Thanks, anytime you want a rematch, just call us, we'll be waiting", Sonic said. "That would be great", Liu said. Everyone left the area. "6 down, just one more to go", Tails said. "Let's just find the last one, and hopefully we just get it without any problem", Raiden said. "We could go by ourselves, and if there's a problem, you can just shoot them so we can save them", Nunzio said. "Shut up James", Kendrick said. Nunzio did the Italian fuck you sign.


	5. Japan

In Japan, Kagome Higurashi has found the silver chaos emerald. "This seems weird, I should get Miroku and the others over here to examine this with me", Kagome said. Sonic Heroes waited a day before continuing the search, as they were tired from their battles. Eventually Sonic Heroes flew over to Kagome's house and landed near the house. "Just let me do the talking", Tails said. "Oh no, last time you tried talking you fucked everything up", Knuckles said. "Not my fault Johnny Cage is an arrogant person", Tails said. "Whatever just let Snake do the talking", Knuckles said. Inside, Kagome was speaking with Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara and Shippo. "A silver emerald, that's a bit strange", Miroku said. "Wonder where it's from?" Shippo said. A knock occurred. "Wonder who that can be?" Kagome asked. She opened the door and saw London, Kendrick, Nunzio, Snake, Raiden and Otacon. "Can I help you guys?" Kagome asked. "There's more, look down", Raiden said. Kagome looked down and saw Sonic Heroes. "Aren't you Sonic the Hedgehog?" Kagome asked. "Yes I am, these are my friends Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Chris and Helen", Sonic said. "I know Tails, he's your sidekick and mechanic, hey aren't you three WWE superstars?" Kagome asked to London, Kendrick and Nunzio. "Yes we are, 2-time former WWE Tag Team, World Tag team and Cruiserweight champion", London said. "Don't get cocky, I'm a former Cruiserweight champion too, and I held Tag Team Gold in ECW", Nunzio said. "Don't forget who two of those three reigns you held the belts with", Kendrick said. "This is cool; can you ask Mr. McMahon if he can one day hire me as a diva on the Smackdown brand?" Kagome asked. "I'll try", London said. "Let's get to the point; have you seen a chaos emerald?" Snake asked. "A chaos what?" Kagome asked. Tails, Sonic, Amy, Snake, Raiden and London held out the six chaos emeralds. "It's like these, only it should be silver", Tails said. "I found something like that, come inside", Kagome said.

Everyone went in. "Everyone, these are some local Heroes, introduce yourselves", Kagome said. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, these are my friends Knuckles the Echidna, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Chris Thorndyke and Helen", Sonic said. "I'm Solid Snake, these are my friends Raiden and Otacon", Snake said. "I'm Paul London, this is my tag team partner Brian Kendrick, and ECW original Nunzio", London said. "And we are Kent Paul and Maccer", Paul said, out of nowhere. "What the fuck?" Sonic said. "How'd you get here?" Snake asked. "We stowed away on your ship", Paul said. "We're Tommy's guys", Paul said. "Ah shit, Tommy Vercetti?" London asked. Tommy came in with his gang and the survivors and they aimed their guns, cocked them and prepared to shoot, as everyone put their hands in the air, except for Snake, Raiden, Otacon and Inuyasha, who held out their own weapons. "That's one big-ass sword", Sonic said, talking about Inuyasha's Tetsiaga. "Why are you following us?" Chris T asked. "You tried to fuck with us, we don't like that", Tommy said. "Aren't you making a big deal out of this?" Tails asked. "We wouldn't have such a problem if your friend hadn't punched us", Leon said. "We're sorry, we just really need these, we are just trying to keep them safe so that one day we may go back home, we never intended to hurt anyone", Tails said, making his eyes watery. "Yes, please be understanding, we never meant to cause trouble", Cream said, also getting watery eyes. Tommy's gang and The Survivors felt bad. "Damn, they got to us", CJ said. "Fine, you are forgiven", Leon said. "Good", Sonic said. "That was easy, are you trying to screw us over?" Knuckles asked. "Shut up", Amy whispered. "I think they were faking", CJ whispered to Carlos. Tails winked at the two, signifying his point. "Well it don't matter now, we got our apology", Carlos said. "We'll leave now", Leon said. "Don't leave yet, stay a while, you came such a long way I'm sure", Kagome said. "Ok, lets introduce ourselves, I'm Leon Kennedy, that's Claire Redfield, her brother Chris Redfield, that's Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, HUNK, Carlos Olivera, Billy Coen and Rebecca Chambers", Leon said. "I'm Tommy Vercetti, this is Claude, that is Carl "CJ" Johnson, Kent Paul and Maccer", Tommy said. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, that's Inuyasha, that's Miroku, that's Sango and that's Shippo", Kagome said. Shippo was stating at Helen, not at her wheelchair, at her face. "Shippo!" Inuyasha shouted, awaking Shippo from his trance. "What, what?" Shippo asked. "Is that a fox, he looks so human", Amy said. "He's a fox demon, though he's very nice, so don't let the demon title throw you off", Kagome said. "Tell us the story of these chaos emeralds", Tommy said. "Ok, it's like this", Sonic began.

Later after the story was told, everyone was gonna spend the night, Shippo, Chris T, Sonic and Knuckles went to Sota's room, where he was playing PS2. Kagome let Amy, Cream, Sango and Helen went to Kagome's room, there were more problems between London and Nunzio on taking someone upstairs. Everyone else slept downstairs, except Tails, who went to work on some stuff in his plane, where he had the Chao emeralds. Then 3 people arrived at the ship to steal the emeralds. It was Team Dark, Shadow, Rouge and Omega. Tails was still working on getting al the Chaos emeralds to work properly on the ship. Everyone looked inside. "The emeralds are inside", Shadow said. "The fox boy is watching over them", Omega said. "Leave him to me, here's the plan", Rouge said, and whispered it to her teammates. She went inside the ship and got Tails' attention. "Rouge, what are you doing here?" Tails asked. Rouge put her finger on Tails' lips. "I feel a little lonely, care to help me on that?" Rouge asked. She grabbed Tails' hands and placed them on her breasts. "I'm not sure I'm old enough to…"Tails was saying, but was shushed by Rouge, and then started kissing Tails. Tails fell into the kiss and enjoyed the moment, Rouge then lured Tails into a closet, and the distraction let Omega and Shadow steal the emeralds. Shadow and Omega waited outside for Rouge. She eventually came out 20 minutes later. "What took you so long?" Shadow asked. "Had a little fun with him", Rouge said, panting. "Oh my God, what's wrong with you?" Omega asked. "What happened?" Shadow asked. "I think she had sex with him", Omega said. "Ah! Rouge that is disgusting, I can't believe you, you really are a slut", Shadow said. "I am not, I just seduced him I don't do this often", Rouge said. "I hope to God no", Shadow said. "Relax, I will never do this again", Rouge said. "How old was that kid?" Shadow asked. "Never mind, just keep moving", Rouge said, speeding them off. "His friends are gonna kill you", Shadow said.

The next morning, everyone was getting ready to leave. "Time for us to head home", Sonic said. "Same here", Snake said. London and Nunzio had more problems with the wheelchair. "It's not that big a deal if it gets scratched", Helen said, as she was carried downstairs. Sonic went to the ship. "I think Tails spent the night in there", Sonic said. He looked around the ship. "Tails, where are you?" Sonic asked. He heard moaning in the closet; Sonic looks inside and sees Tails worn out. "What's wrong little buddy?" Sonic asked. Knuckles came in and looked around. "Where are the Chaos Emeralds?" Knuckles asked. "Aren't they there?" Tails asked. "No they aren't, Tails what happened, why are you in a closet and all sweaty, and why do you smell like perfume?" Sonic asked. "Sweaty, in the closet, perfume? Tails are you gay, did you have a guy here, maybe that fox kid we saw in the house?" Knuckles asked. "I'm not gay, and I wasn't kissing the fox kid", Tails said. "Why are you in hear? Was someone here yesterday?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, Rouge came by", Tails said. This got Knuckles' attention. "Rouge, why was she here?" Sonic asked. "Did she take the emeralds behind your back Tails?" Knuckles asked. "I don't see how, she was kissing me and…" Tails was saying but cut off. "What'd you say?" Knuckles asked. "She was making me feel her breast, she was kissing me, and she took me to the closet where we um…made more love than I ever thought I would with her", Tails said. Knuckles was gonna puke. "You think after that she left you in here and left, maybe she was also with Shadow and Omega", Sonic said. "We gotta find that bitch, her dick friends, and those chaos emeralds", Knuckles said. "I'll tell the others", Sonic said "You're coming with us to explain", Knuckles said, pulling Tails to the house.

Team Dark is still on the run. "We should catch a plane out of Japan", Rouge said. "And away from Sonic, he's gonna be pretty pissed after…" Shadow was saying but cut off. "Can we just forget about it please?" Rouge said. "Fine, I'm just saying", Shadow said. Then a giant battleship came and used claws to capture Team Dark. "I got captured, what is wrong with me?" Shadow asked. "This looks like the ship of Dr. Eggman", Omega said. "Goddammit", Rouge said, as they were all pulled in. They were put into a cell, also occupied by Vega, Cammy, Balrog, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Rayden, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao and Sonya Blade. "Who are you people?" Rouge asked. Eggman came in laughing. "They are hostages like you, and it looks like you got the chaos emeralds for me, how nice of you", Eggman said. "Piss off Eggman", Shadow said. "You're gonna regret this doctor", Omega said. "I don't think so, now give me those emeralds", Eggman said, using his robots to get the emeralds from Rouge. "Shit, I slept with Tails for those", Rouge said. "Isn't he that fox?" Vega asked. "Yes", Rouge said. "And you slept with him?" Lao asked. "No actually I just fucked him, but only for business", Rouge said. "Did he pay you?" Liu asked. "Shut up", Rouge said. "I'm just saying, you did say business", Liu said. "Can we please end this shit", Omega said. "Yeah, we need to escape, but how?" Balrog asked, so they all pondered.


	6. Dr Eggman

At Kagome's house, it's full of shock. "Rouge did what to you?" Amy asked. "I'm sorry I let his happen, she seduced me", Tails said. "That slut, how dare she", Amy said. "Damn, we gotta go find them", Raiden said. "Where would they be?" Tommy asked. "I'm sure they didn't get far, they may need to sleep, though they did say one's a bat, one's a robot, and the other is some type of ultimate life form", Leon said. "We can catch them, they couldn't have left the country", Sonic said. "Sonic's right, lets go find these people, with our combined skills we are unstoppable", Leon said. "To, the Tails-mobile", Otacon said. Cue Batman scene change music as they make it to the plane. "Let's go", Tails said. "All right sex-machine", Maccer said. "Shut up", Tails said, as they started to fly. "This is awesome", Shippo said as they flew off. They looked around and saw nothing. "Where can those pricks be?" Tommy asked. "We'll find them and get those emeralds back, we got shot at and had to fight for those things and we won't lose them again", Knuckles said. "Hey look there", CJ said. Everyone saw a huge ship. "That looks like Eggman's ship", Tails said. "You think they're in there?" Sonic said. "Let's check it out", Snake said. Tails flew the plane to the side of the ship and Eggman saw them. "Damn, it's probably that hedgehog and his friends", Eggman said. He went missiles to the plane, but they missed. "You son of a bitch!" Tommy shouted. "How will we get in?" HUNK asked. Tails saw a window, so he shot the glass and was able to get the plane through. "Damn, shouldn't have made the window that big", Eggman said. Everyone exited the ship and confronted Eggman. "Eggman, did you have anything to do with the Chaos Emeralds being stolen?" Sonic asked. "If you mean Team Dark then I was not aware, however I managed to catch Shadow, Rouge and Omega along with some of your friends from China and Spain", Eggman said. "That means he has Vega and the Kombatants", Sonic said. "We gotta go save them", Tails said. "Split up, Me, Snake, Tommy's gang and the survivors take on Eggman, everyone else look for the prisoners", Sonic said. "Um Sonic, I have a little objection to that", Tails said. "Tails, I don't think Rouge will try what she did again like last time", Sonic said. "Yeah, lets go, you're the one who knows what these people look like, especially this girl", Inuyasha said. "And I don't wanna have to deal with that", Tails said, remarking Inuyasha's insult. "Relax Tails, you're smarter than him, you don't need to take his shit", Sonic said. "Hey!" Inuyasha said. "Hey he's smarter than all of us", Sonic said. "I beg to differ", Eggman said. "Me too", Otacon said. "Just go, we'll meet up later", Snake said. Everyone moved out to what they were suppose to do.

Along the way to finding the prisoners, the gang was confronted by many robots. "What's with all the fucking robots?" Inuyasha asked as he slashed them. "Dr. Eggman has a wide array of robots", Tails said. "Damn, there are too many", Knuckles said. "Where's the Goddamn prison cell?" Inuyasha asked. "Let's check down that hallway", Raiden said, kicking away a robot. Everyone went down the hallway and eventually saw the prisoners. "There they are", Raiden said. "It's Tails", Vega said. "Tails!" Rouge shouted, and then she hid behind Omega. "He's gonna know you're there", Shadow said. "Keep your voice down then", Rouge said. "Rouge I know you're there", Tails said. "Dammit", Rouge whispered, and then came out of hiding. "That's Rouge?" Raiden asked. "Yeah, that's her", Knuckles said. "What's the big idea of taking our Chaos emeralds?" Amy asked. "Then doing what you did to Tails, that's pedophilia in my book", London said. "And that's shut the fuck up in mine", Rouge said. "Never mind that, you need to let us out", Shadow said. "Yeah, we gotta show Eggman what happens when he fucks with us", Balrog said. "How do we do that?" Raiden asked. "Can we just break the bars?" Otacon asked. "We already tried that", Omega said. Tails saw a control panel and began to hack it and eventually freed the prisoners. "Finally, let's go show that Eggman what happens when he fucks with Johnny Cage", Cage said. "Do you have any idea how arrogant you are?" Shadow said. "Hey I don't have sex with little kids", Cage said. "That was not me, Rouge did it, and can we just drop this already?" Shadow said. "Or drop it like it's hot", Vega said. "Next person who talks about what happened last night is gonna get pulverized by me", Shadow said. "I call second on that", Omega said. "Me too", Rouge said. "Ok, let's stop talking about the sex thing and help the others before they get destroyed by the doctor", Raiden said. "Move out", Liu Kang said. Everyone went to do what they were required to do.

In the main area, Sonic, Snake and the rest are clearing the area, but the robots are just too much, they are starting to get tired, and some are running low on ammo. "What's taking them so long?" Carlos asked. "You think they even made it?" Claire asked. "I hope so", HUNK said. A robot went toward Leon, and he tried to shoot but had no ammo. "Oh shit", Leon said, he was gonna get jousted, but Chris moved him out the way, and shot the robot with the little ammo he had. Claude was bashing the robots with a baseball bat in blind rage. "Give it up fools, you will never win", Eggman said. Then the Calvary arrived with the prisoners. "Need help?" Vega asked. "Boy do we", Sonic said. "So you got Vega and his friends, you got the Kombatants, and you got Team Dark, and Rouge, we are gonna have to discuss what you did to Tails", Sonic said. Team Dark got furious and were gonna kill Sonic, but Cream stopped them. "He doesn't know the pact we had, no need to hurt him", Cream said. "(Sighs) all right, Sonic, after you speak with Rouge, we never wanna hear about the sex thing, it's degrading to us", Shadow said. "It wasn't that bad though", Rouge said. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shadow and Omega shouted. "Can we stop arguing and take out the enemy", Shippo said. "Kid's right, we won't win if this team self-destructs", Liu said. "Let' go kick some ass", Vega said. "Yeah, we'll rape them", Cage said, and then Team Dark stared at him. Cage noticed this. "What?" Cage asked. He was then knocked out by the team. "Fucking idiot", Shadow said. "Are you gonna fight me or each other?" Eggman asked. "That depends on everyone else, anyone else wanna make another sex comment?" Shadow asked. Balrog raised his hand, and then was knocked out. "Anyone else, come on, I'm not gonna hurt you", Shadow said. Maccer raised his hand to, but wad knocked out. "Come on, I won't hurt you", Shadow said. "That's what you said before and look what happened", Shippo said. "Wise guy huh?" Shadow said and went after Shippo, but Sonic held him back. "Can we get on with the fight, everyone is getting bored", Sonic said. "Actually I find this entertaining", Miroku said. Sonic got annoyed and knocked him out. "This time he didn't say anything lecherous", Shippo said. Team Dark glared at him. "Uh-oh, sorry, I didn't mean it", Shippo said. "Sounds like a fucking lie to me", Shadow said. "It's not, I swear", Shippo said. "Can we just fight this fucking scientist before I lose my mind?" Tommy asked. "Fine, we'll settle this later", Shadow said. Everyone prepared for Eggman.

Eggman sent rockets to the group, but Sub-Zero froze them and they shattered to pieces. Eggman sent bullets, but Raiden deflected them with his sword. Eggman sent some nets, but Vega slashed through them with ease. "Damn you", Eggman said, and sent lasers at the group, but everyone just dodged, but the lasers were being fired everywhere and rapidly, but Sonic managed to attack Eggman's pod and sent him spinning around a bit, and Liu did a dropkick. Eggman's pod crashed onto the floor. "Ready to give up Eggman?" Sonic asked. "I'll never give up", Eggman said. "You realize there is like 20 of us, more or less?" Leon asked. "Just give up, we can't lose", Vega said. Eggman opened a huge trap door that sent a majority of the army into the ocean, with the exception of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Snake, and Lao, who moved when they noticed the floor was moving. "What the hell?" Shadow said, hanging on a pole. "He tried to drop us", Tails said, hovering. "That was a dirty trick Eggman", Sonic said, on a crate. "I won't go down that easily", Eggman said. "We get the picture", Lao said. He tossed his hat at Eggman, but he moved (note: no the entire floor is missing, Eggman, Knuckles and Snake are on ledges. Shadow grabbed a gun and shot at Eggman, but he moved as well. Eggman then sent lasers everywhere, causing everyone to dodge. Sonic was a little worried, since he was above water and he can't swim. Snake shot at Eggman and managed to get his arm. "So much pain, this is not easy as I hoped, I never should have fired Bocoe, Decoe and Bokkun", Eggman said. Shadow and Sonic sped at Eggman and started pounding the hell out of him.

Tails piloted the plane to land and everyone got out, so did those who fell in the water, soaked and pissed off. Eggman crawled out the ship, battered and bruised, then stumbled upon a pissed off Amy, Vega, Claude, Inuyasha, Nunzio and Raiden. "Take it easy gentlemen", Eggman said. "I'm a girl!" Amy shouted as she and the others attacked Eggman. "I better have this guy arrested, lets go S.T.A.R.S.", Leon said. "Well we stopped Eggman", Sonic said. "Yeah, when will he learn that he can't beat us", Tails said. During this, Team Dark was sneaking toward the Chaos Emeralds, then grabbed them and started to sneak off. "Yeah and we got back those Chaos Emeralds, which took us so long to get, and it wasn't easy", Knuckles said. "I guess we just gotta be more careful around Tails' inventions", Cream said. "Yeah, we don't wanna have to chase them again", Tails said. "That black hedgehog, bat girl and robot are escaping with those emeralds", CJ said. Sonic Heroes saw Team Dark escaping. "What the fuck?" Sonic said. "This works a lot better", Shadow said. "Let's keep moving", Rouge said. "Team Sonic closing in", Omega said, the angry Sonic, Tails and Knuckles coming after them. "Damn, run", Shadow said. "Well let's take all of you back home", Amy said. "Ok, but what about your friends", Vega said. "Yeah, Tails is our pilot", Amy said. "I'll fly it, I'm a licensed pilot", CJ said. "Wow, that's good, Raiden stay here and wait for us to get back", Amy said. "Ok then, hurry now", Raiden said. CJ got on the ship. "Ok, how to fly this motherfucker, ah here we go", CJ said. Soon the plane was lifted off the ground. "What about the plane we stole?" Tommy asked. "Who gives a shit?" CJ asked. "Yeah you're right", Tommy said, laughing and flying off.


	7. Finale

First they went to Kagome's house. "Here you go", CJ said, dropping of Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Kirara. "Thank you, I hope we meet again soon", Kagome said. "I hope so too", Amy said. "Bye Helen, I want to see you again sometime", Shippo said. "Ok, bye Shippo", Helen said, and everyone flew off. "Shippo, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on the wheelchair girl", Inuyasha teased. "What, no I don't", Shippo said, embarrassed. "Liar, I can see it on you stupid little face, you like Helen, oh Helen, you're so pretty", Inuyasha teased. "Leave me alone", Shippo said. "Shippo and Helen, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S…" Inuyasha was saying, but was interrupted by a "SIT!" from Kagome in reaction to Shippo's tears. "There's nothing wrong with liking someone Shippo, if you see her again, you can tell her how you feel if you want to", Kagome said. "Ok", Shippo said, wiping his tear. Then everyone flew to China and dropped off the Kombatants. "May we fight again soon", London said. "Yeah, I want a rematch on that old-timer", Cage said to Snake. "Quiet boy", Snake said. "Just you wait Solid Snake, I will defeat you", Cage said. Everyone flew off again. "I must defeat Sonic the Hedgehog as well", Liu Kang said, then entered the temple. Everyone flew to Spain. "This is taking shorter than I expected", Amy said. "This thing is fast, maybe it's because we don't have to stop and fight people for the emerald", London said. "It's been 3 hours", Kendrick said. "As oppose to three days", London said. Vega, Balrog and Cammy got out. "If Knuckles wants a rematch, let me know", Vega said. "Maybe I should face him in a boxing match", Balrog said. "I hope we see you again Vega, good-bye", Amy said. Everyone flew off again, this time to New York. "How does this thing stay flying without gas?" Otacon asked. "It's electric I think", Snake said. "Tails will come back later with Raiden if they're still alive", Amy said. "Ok, see you around", Snake said. "Good-bye", Otacon said. Everyone then flew to Miami and dropped off Tommy, Paul, Maccer and Claude. "I'll have Tails bring me back, later", CJ said. They went to Colorado and dropped off the Survivors. "Good-bye people", Cream said. "Chao, Chao", Cheese said. "See ya", Leon said. "Hey, why are you called, 'The Survivors'?" Amy asked. "Because we survived the zombie infested Raccoon City", Carlos said. "Ew, creepy", Amy said. "Imagine how we felt", Claire said. "Bye", Amy said. "Let's head back to Japan and see the others", Amy said. "It's been like 5 ½ hours, you think they caught the emeralds?" London asked. "I hope so", Amy said.

Back in Japan, Amy saw Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Raiden waiting with the 7 Chaos Emeralds. "There they are", Amy said. "They have the emeralds", Chris T said. The plan landed and everyone went to the heroes and noticed them sleeping. "They're asleep, be gentle", Amy said. "We're not asleep", Sonic said opening his eyes with the others. "We were bored waiting 2 ½ hours for you", Knuckles said. "Who was flying my plane?" Tails asked. "I was", CJ said. "You?" Tails asked. "I'm a licensed pilot", CJ said. "Oh, that's a relief", Tails said. "Well let's drop off Raiden and Carl so that we can go home", Sonic said. "Ok then, lets move out", Amy said. They got on the plane. "How did you get the Chaos Emeralds back?" Amy asked. "We beat it out of them", Sonic said. "Where are they?" Amy asked. "Tied up under the Tokyo Tower", Sonic said. Team Dark was indeed under the tower. "I will kill you Sonic the Hedgehog, if it's the last thing I do", Shadow said. Omega managed to break the ropes after regaining consciousness. "Let's move", Rouge said. _Cue Team Dark's Theme, This Machine by Julien-K as the duo leave, ends when we go back to Sonic._ CJ and Raiden were dropped off at their locations and everyone went home again. "We should move, we gotta get to some WWE shows", London said. "Yeah, we really enjoyed hanging around with you", Kendrick said. "Back to ECW", Nunzio said. "Ok, good-bye, it was great seeing you", Chris T said. "I should go home too", Helen said. "Good-bye Helen", Amy said. "See you soon", Tails said. London, Kendrick, Nunzio and Helen left. They gave her a ride home, after more problems with the wheelchair. "This wheelchair is pissing me off!" London shouted. "Well, I'm heading to the workshop", Tails said. "Well I'm gonna put the Chaos Emeralds as far away from that place as possible", Knuckles said. "Tails, you should spend some time away from the workshop, come have a sleepover with me, Cream and Cheese", Amy said. "Me and you girls?" Tails asked shy. "We're all friends, lets go", Amy said. "Let's go Tails", Cream said. "Chao, Chao, Chao", Cheese said. "Ok, let's go then", Tails said. Sonic then sat by the window, recapping all the events, wondering if he will face off against Liu Kang again, also willing to fight Vega, Inuyasha and Solid Snake. "I will face off against them", Sonic said. Later that night, Chris T goes to check on Tails, Amy, Cheese and Cream, and they saw the two girls hugging Tails closely, with Tails a little concerned. "What is it with me and the girls?" Tails asked quietly. Chris T was watching, and then Sonic came and closed the door. "That's his own adventure", Sonic said, then walked off. Chris T looked confused, but walked off as well.


End file.
